Shooting Star
by StrangeAndInsane
Summary: Alice the otaku, Ace the weird and funny athlete, Crysta the smart girl, and Sidney the tsundere. Join this group of friends as they tackle everyday things and misadventures! Being late for school, getting the latest game, failing a pop quiz, going on a field trip, they cover it all! AU


This story follows no real plot and is sort of a collection of one-shots that follow Alice, Ace, Sidney, and Crysta's high school life and summer vacation.

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own HnKnA

*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Morning: Before School**_

Si~dney~!" Alice called.

"Now what?" He responded, "If this is about the homework…"

"Got it in one! Can I copy pleeeeaaaaase~?" Alice asked clasping her hands together to show that she was begging.

"No. Way. Why didn't you do it last night like you were supposed to?" Sidney asked.

"Ehehehe….well you see…." Alice started.

***.*.*.*.*.***

_**Yesterday Evening: Alice's House**_

"Alice! A package came for you in the mail!" Lorina called from downstairs. Alice quickly went down and saw a huge box on the table.

"Alright! It finally came!" Alice cheered. Using all her strength she picked up the large and heavy box and carried it to her room. She proceeded to open it. Inside was an assortment of manga, anime, and Dating Sims.

"Yes! Diamond no Kuni no Alice! I gotta start playing now if I want to get all the endings!" Alice said. She grabbed her PSP and popped in the game disc. She immediately started playing with the single goal to get all endings.

*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Morning: Before School**_

"So you see…I kinda played the game until it was three in the morning, then I crashed." Alice laughed nervously.

"Y-you're unbelievable…" Sidney said.

"W-well I was waiting forever for the game s-so I figured it'd be okay to play for a while, but I lost track of time! So let me copy your homework, please?" Alice asked again.

"Yeah, but this isn't the first time you asked to copy my homework. You won't learn unless you do it on your own." Sidney said.

"But Si~idney!" Alice whined.

"Alright class, quiet." Mr. Bermuda said as he entered the classroom.

"Gah! Too late!" Alice said. She quickly took her seat.

"Okay, please pass your homework up." Mr. Bermuda said. Everyone who brought their homework did as told.

'_Well, I guess I got lucky. He didn't call by name who brought their homework and who didn't…' _Alice thought.

*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Afternoon: Lunch Break**_

"Man! Math was as difficult as always!" Ace sighed as he sat next to Crysta and across from Sidney.

"That's because you don't study." Sidney said.

"Study or not it's still difficult." Ace pouted.

"Well, perhaps if you got a tutor to help you it would be easier?" Crysta suggested.

"But then I couldn't be a part of the sports teams!" Ace said.

"Geeez, there's always some excuse you have for not studying." Sidney said.

"Hey guys!" Alice called out to them as she entered the cafeteria. She had a book in her hand or more specifically, a character guide book.

"What's that?" Ace asked.

"Character guide book for the characters of the newest dating sim I've purchased! Diamond no Kuni no Alice!" Alice said.

"You really like that sort of stuff don't you?" Crysta asked.

"Yup!" Alice said.

"Then why not get a real boyfriend rather than having a fake one in a game?" Sidney said.

"Oh, are you volunteering~?" Alice smirked.

"A-as if! Who'd wanna date you!?" Sidney blushed and looked to the side.

"Hehehe~! That tsundere side of yours is so cute!" Alice squealed, "It's just like the character in my game!" Alice proceeded to open the character guide to a page with a character named **Sidney Black**. He surprisingly looked just like Sidney.

"Wh-what the-!?" Sidney said.

"That's what I thought! He looks and acts just like you! Well, minus the whole bunny ears thing and he only has a monocle and you have glasses." Alice said.

"Oh my, the resemblance is uncanny." Crysta commented.

"Well, at least this means Sidney has a chance to score with any girl who likes this character!" Ace laughed earning himself a smack to the forehead by Sidney.

"But he's not the only one with a resemblance! Look!" Alice then turned the page to **Crysta Snowpidgeon** who again, looked like Crysta.

"I-I'm there too!?" Crysta asked shocked.

"And so is Ace!" Alice said and turned the page.

"Whoa! I don't know if this is cool or freaky!" Ace laughed.

"It's obviously freaky!" Sidney said.

"Well, the main character looks like me and has the same name too, but I think it's cool!" Alice said.

"That's because you're an obsessive otaku!" Sidney yelled.

"That's a little harsh. True, but harsh." Alice pouted, "Well, I think that's enough for today! I'll bring the game tomorrow and show you your dating route Sidney!"

"Don't!" Sidney said.

"I'd like to see it." Crysta said.

"Don't tell me you're into this type of stuff too!" Sidney groaned.

"Ahahahaha! This is such a fun lunch break! Especially since people started to stare!" Ace laughed. He was right people around them were staring at them. Sidney and Crysta blushed in embarrassment, but Alice and Ace laughed.

"How…are you two not embarrassed by this?" Crysta asked.

"Being noticed is a wonderful thing! Why be embarrassed?" Ace said.

"He's right! It's great to have tons of attention on you!" Alice said.

"I'll never understand you two…" Sidney sighed.


End file.
